Mengyao Kélong
thumb|150px|right is the 16-year-old son of a Shen and student of High Seas High. He is a collab Character between London and Rika the former collab-partner was pdwolverine.. Biography Personality Mengyao is best described as a shy wallflower. He has quite a lack of confidence, stemming from his incompetence at magic, a trait his kind is known for. His family holds very high expectations for him, and often find him disappointing, which doesn’t help matters much, putting quite a strain on his relationship with his family. Mengyao has tried to improve his abilities and become more like how he should be, but because of his insecurities, has not been able to make much progress. As a result, he has become very introverted, keeping a low profile both in public and at home. As a Shen, he draws his strength and magic from the ocean, however, while his power is limited more than normal in water, it is even worse on land, making him weak, and even less confident in himself, made worse by the fact he attends a school located on dry land. He also has a tendency to be rather clumsy on land, not because he is naturally, he is actually of average grace, but because he always forgets that physics react differently in water than on land, aka, you can only lift on land a fraction of what you could underwater, and gravity is a lot stronger. He is often reminded of this the hard way, much to his embarrassment. And lastly, he has a habit of chewing his sleeves when nervous or anxious, which is a lot. On exam week he can gnaw a good-sized hole right through his shirt. Appearance Mengyao has two different appearances, one is when he is in water, and another while he is on land. His skin is a dimmed turquoise. He has a long tail with a fin on the end, and wears a transparent white sweater. He also has a large shell on his back, which he can curl up and stay in if needed. While it isn't the most comfortable for long periods, it provides protection. He can also shed his tail and form legs using his own magical powers, this is one of the few forms of magic that Mengyao can use successfully. History Even though he and the rest of his family is Chinese, Mengyao himself was born and raised in Australia, attending Australian schools, which is why the English language is more native to him than Mandarin. He is however able to somewhat speak and understand it, being the language used in his family's household, but couldn't read or write the actual sinographs. High Seas High Mengyao is currently attending High Seas High, a school located near the Great Scarrier Reef at the bottom of the sea. He has average grades, much to the disappointment of his parents who expect much better of him They partially blame this on his choice of friends though, especially on Levi, whose grade history is very similar to Mengyaos. Relationships Family Friends Levi Strikes link=Levi Strikes Levi is one, if not the best friend of Mengyao. They hang out a lot both during school - though they are in different classes - as well as in their spare time. He is often blamed for being a bad influence on Mengyao, especially by his parents, but their concern did not hinder him from being friends with Levi nonetheless. While he does sometimes makes fun of Mengyao, like buds would, he is also the first to give him confidence-boosts when needed the most. They always got each others backs. Romance Who do they fancy? Are they in a relationship? Who have they been in a relationship with in the past? Enemies Who do they hate and why? How did they become enemies? Pet What is their Pet? It's name? How did they get it? Does it have special abilities? Gallery File:Icon.png Trivia Footnotes Category:LondonSpear Category:Bigrika Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shen Category:MMSNov2018 Category:RikaChar Category:RikaMal Category:High Seas High Category:Mystery Monster Students